Kutunggu
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Menunggu yang pasti datang itu biasa. Menunggu yang belum pasti datang juga biasa. Tapi menunggu yang sudah pasti tak pernah datang, itu luar biasa. Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA.


_Sebelum kita sejauh matahari, kita pernah sedekat nadi_

_Aku tidak yakin yang baru akan sudi bersemi, jika yang lama masih bergelayut perih_

_Aku tahu, aku menelisik sesuatu yang tidak pasti_

_Ya, walaupun seribu persen tidak akan terjadi_

_Bolehkah aku, sang pemimpi_

_Menunggumu sampai ajal berkontradiksi?_

_**[Me, Desember 2014 ****— ****yang sedang ingin berlari dari penghujung rasa selama ini]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning: **Canon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**KUTUNGGU**

Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

* * *

><p>Hitam pekat menjalari langit. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada apa pun yang menjadi cahaya kecil bagi malam ini. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulit, tembus hingga ke dalam tulang-tulang rapuh dalam tubuh. Sesekali angin menyapa pelan untuk mengajak pohon-pohon itu menari.<p>

Riuh rendah keramaian yang tercipta di dalam gedung tidak mampu memecahkan keheningan di balkon kecil tersebut. Gedung itu kedap suara, tentu saja. Kau tidak akan mendengarkan barang satu _hertz_ pun suara kecuali kalau pintunya dibuka. Suasana nyenyat itu terus menyelimuti selama beberapa lama.

Naruto mengantuk-antukkan gelas _wine_-nya ke dinding balkon. Wajahnya masih menengadah, menjelajahi langit temaram yang senada dengan hatinya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk—seakan-akan dia berdiri di meja bar untuk memesan sesuatu, padahal dia ada di balkon lantai tiga.

Dia tersenyum masam.

Oke—semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Setelah kepulangan Sasuke, desa Konoha tidak pernah mendapat ancaman yang begitu besar seperti di masanya. Tidak ada ancaman separah yang pria dingin itu pernah lakukan. Semua aman, masyarakat nyaman.

Naruto tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Kalau kau tanya sekarang pun—di balkon gedung pesta ini, dia tidak akan mengubah jawabannya.

Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, itu adalah poin penting. Tidak peduli jika pria Uchiha itu lebih tampan, lebih pintar, lebih keren, ...

Dan lebih memikat hati pujaan Naruto.

Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang hanya mementingkan perasaannya. Kepala Naruto tidak hanya berisi tentang pujaannya saja. Tentu saja, hatinya akan selalu terisi oleh bayang sosok tambatan hatinya, namun _ini dan itu_ adalah hal yang sangat berbeda dan Naruto mampu mengeksekusinya dengan baik.

Dengan adil, dia membiarkan gadis itu memilih. Apakah masih ada ruang untuk pengkhianat desa itu, atau pendekatan yang dia lakukan selama ini berhasil mengubah tujuan pelabuhan hati?

"Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh pelan dan mendapati sesosok gadis dalam balutan gaun putihnya. Dia sedikit kesulitan berjalan—kelihatan sekali sebenarnya dia tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dengan sedikit mencincing gaun yang panjang itu, dia mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sakura_-chan_." Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyapa gadis itu.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kau cantik. Kau selalu cantik ..." Naruto menenggak _sherry_-nya lambat dan menaruh gelasnya di sembarang tempat. "Kau yang tercantik."

Sakura melirik sekilas. Mata hijaunya terhujam ke arah _aquamarine_ yang tampak menggelap. Efek dari suasana ini kah, atau efek dari hatinya kah?

"Hentikan itu," ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bohong," tandas Naruto.

"Yah, err ..." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Naruto, aku rasa kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita berada di fase yang berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Alur bibir pahlawan desa itu naik. "Aku tahu."

Obrolan singkat itu berhenti mengudara selama beberapa saat. Di bawah langit tak berbintang malam ini, kedua insan itu hanya saling bertukar suasana hening.

Naruto membasahi bibirnya yang mulai kering. Tidak pernah sekalipun di hidupnya, kehilangan topik untuk dibicarakan seperti ini. Apalagi lawan bicara kali ini bukanlah yang perlu disegani atau ditakuti, bukan?

Namun kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Semenjak Sakura secara langsung meminta maaf. Semenjak Sasuke—iya, Sasuke—menghiburnya. Semenjak seorang gadis yang mulai berani pendekatan padanya, padahal sebelumnya hanya mengikuti dari jauh.

Naruto bukanlah yang dulu.

"Naruto." Suara Sakura mendadak parau. "Bukankah saat itu kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bahagia?"

Pemuda berambut kuning mengilap itu hanya tertawa satir.

"Kalian tampak serasi."

Reaksi sumbang yang diberikan Naruto justru terdengar seperti _jawaban_ bagi Sakura. Mata _jade_ itu perlahan memanas—namun ditahannya, agar _make up_ yang dipakainya tidak luntur sia-sia.

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Naruto bahagia.

Naruto _akan berusaha_ bahagia.

Dia pikir, dengan melabuhkan hatinya ke tempat yang selalu menunggunya akan membawa perubahan-perubahan kecil—yang akhirnya akan mengubah segalanya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk itu, dia sudah membuka hatinya. Mengarungi samudera bernama kebimbangan memang tidaklah mudah. Maka dari itu Naruto berniat untuk segera keluar dari kegelisahan tersebut.

Tapi apa? Naruto gagal. Rupanya dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kapal yang karam, dan hidup di dalamnya.

Sakit, memang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang-orang yang sudah mendukungnya dan bersorak untuknya. Pihak-pihak yang terlibat juga banyak, dan Naruto takut mengecewakan mereka.

Dan hari ini merupakan titik kulminasi perasaan Naruto.

"Kalian serasi." Manik lazuardi Naruto tampak menggelap, pandangannya semakin kosong. "Meskipun lebih serasi jika aku yang menjadi mempelai pria."

_PLAK_

"Sadarkah kau dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Naruto tertawa keras.

"Ya. Aku seribu persen sadar."

Wajah Sakura menegang. Diremasnya tepi gaun itu kuat-kuat. Rasanya sungguh pedih mendengar tawa sumbang yang dikeluarkan Naruto bersamaan dengan kelakarnya.

Sakura tahu pasti apa yang membuat Naruto berubah seperti ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Semuanya sudah serba terlambat. Waktu dan pilihan sudah _membunuh_ Naruto perlahan.

Ketika Naruto berkata bahwa dia bahagia, sejenak ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hati gadis bersurai merah jambu ini. Artinya, dia bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak melukai sahabatnya. Dia juga sangat berterima kasih dan takjub bahwa gadis itu bisa mengubah hati Naruto. Akhirnya, Sakura bisa melangkah pasti menuju pilihannya.

Namun, secara perlahan Naruto mulai menunjukkan perangai aslinya. Dusta yang dia buat semata-mata hanya untuk kelegaan batin Sakura. Dan kali ini, Sakura seratus persen sukses menguaknya—meskipun di waktu yang sangat, sangat terlambat.

Sakura memandang lamat-lamat tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menampar Naruto. Kemudian dia menatap wajah pria bodoh itu untuk melihat senyum goyah yang dipaksakannya. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat hati Sakura tidak tega, hingga dia melupakan konsentrasinya untuk menahan air matanya.

"Naruto, tolonglah. Kita ..."

"Wuaah, jangan menangis. Wanita kelihatan jelek kalau sedang menangis, kau tahu. Nanti _Teme_ tidak jadi menikahimu gara-gara _make up_-mu luntur!"

Naruto melepaskan tawa mengejek sembari mengusap pelan air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar—seharusnya dia tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto," mohon Sakura menggelugut.

Naruto berhenti mengusap, dan tangannya turun ke pipi putih gadis itu. Dia tersenyum. Manik birunya menusuk tajam mata hijau di depannya, membuat Sakura tambah tidak tega. Mereka berposisi seperti itu selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya Naruto melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu," lontar Naruto memecah keheningan. Suara rendah dan pelan, serta sedikit bergetar. "Aku tahu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku mengerti."

"... Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Kau tahu?" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja ketika kau ingin sesuatu, atau ketika si _Teme_ itu menyakiti hatimu."

"..." Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya. Kata-kata terakhir pria calon _Hokage_ itu membuatnya terpekur kalut.

"Aku menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

Fanfiksi ini ditulis saat di luar rumah saya hujan. Kemudian saya tiba-tiba teringat... ah, sudahlah. Saya akhirnya menciptakan puisi gak jelas (yang akhirnya jadi prolog fanfiksi ini), dan menulis NaruSaku—pairing yang saya rasa pas untuk puisi saya. Heuheu. Maaf jadi agak curhat.

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
